


Saved by a shelby

by Carolineeexx1



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Abusive Ex, Complicated - Freeform, F/M, Love, Passion, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolineeexx1/pseuds/Carolineeexx1
Summary: Lillian chambers moved to Birmingham to move away from her abusive ex. She wanted a fresh start and she wanted to find a way to find the old her. Lillian grew up on Birmingham but moved when she was younger. She wanted to find the real her and find out who she really is. Lilian soon mets Arthur Shelby and there's a attraction between themArthur decides that he wanted her and he seduced her into his bed. Lillian and Arthur soon start to sleep together but with the fear of Arthur turning on her like her ex with his violent tendencies can she be the only to support him and can he be the one to protect her?{will contain swearing and sexual content}
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Note

_I own Lilian chambers and any children she has. Sierra chambers belongs to my friend. You can find her fanfic seduction by a she,by I’m here as well as Wattpad where she can also find this fanfic_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where A new girl arrives in town and catches Arthur shelbys eye

Lillian chambers stepped off the platform of small heath. She knew it was her fries start, she was finally away from her abusive ex.

She knew that she needed to stay hidden away from him. She knew that he would come after her if he knew where she was. Lillian walked down the streets.

She knew that people were looking for her. She was the mysterious new girl. She was a mystery. Lillian didn't know what to think as she glanced around. She knew it was far away from her ex and it was to be her new home and she didn't know what to think.

Lilian got to her new house and sighed. It was small and dark and it didn't feel like home but she knew that she had to do what she could so that she could make it home.

Lilian was here to stay and she needed to tell herself that no matter how hard it was for her to adjust to, it was her home after all her first home. She had been living in Belfast for many years but she lived in Birmingham as a child. It seemed to be a distant memory now.

***

Night time soon arrived as Lilian wanted to let her hair down. She was no long trapped in an abusive relationship anymore and she wanted to be Lilian chambers again. She wanted to remind herself even if it seemed to be impossible.

Lillian looked around and smirked to herself as looked to the nightlife in Birmingham, there was drunks on the streets shouting and what seemed to be couples shagging. Lillian knew that they weren't couples and that the woman were in fact prostitutes and that the men were nothing more than paying customers.

Lilian felt the buzz of the city life even if it was a mix of fear and excitement, a buzz that was her freedom away from her ex.

Lilian made a beeline for the pub and walked inside as she pushed the wooden doors open, she saw the name of the pub, the garrison. Lillian walked in and glanced around and she saw the packed pub. The smell of beer hit her and sighed as she walked to the bar

"I want a drink" she said as the man looked to her

"are you old enough" he asked as she looked to him and rolled her eyes

"yeah, I am" she said as he handed her a drink.

***

Lillian stood at the bar. She felt an arm wrap around her. She looked and glared

"go away"

“come on doll, a pound for a blow job" he said as his face dropped as he saw tommy as he stood behind her

"get your arm off of her before I fucking break it" he spat as the drunk walked off. Lillian looked to him and smiled

"thanks" she said

"tommy Shelby, and your new around here"

“Lillian chambers" Lilian said. 

Arthur Shelby walked in. He looked to see Lilian as she stood at the bar and smirked.

“Who the bloody hell is that?" Arthur asked as Harry looked to him and shrugged

"no one knows, she got here and hour ago and she is turning heads for sure. She is the new mystery girl" Harry said as Arthur looked to him and smirked as he glanced to Lilian

"oh, she won't be a mystery for long, that's for sure" Arthur said watching her. She wasn't going to stay a mystery for long, Arthur wanted her and he was going to get her.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Arthur and Lilian get closer

Arthur stood in the doorway as he watched the mysterious girl who stood with tommy. He took a sip of his drink and smirked. He watched as some drunk went to put a hand around Lillian. Lillian didn't like that pinch the guy. Arthur walked over. He sensed trouble

"you little whore" the drunk yelled at Lilian

"Id back off if I knew what was good for ya" Arthur spat. He looked to Lilian and smirked "sorry about her, she had a lot to drink" he said as he lead her off to a booth. Lillian looked to him and glared

"what do you think you are doing" she asked as he looked to her and smirked. She have fire and sass. It was obvious that she didn't know who he was

"I was going to ask you the same thing, young girl like you can easily be hurt here"

“is that a threat and if you must know I am looking for my sister, Sierra chambers"

“oh I know her, she's the barmaid although she's not as pretty as her sister. I'm Arthur by the way, Arthur Shelby" he said

Lillian looked to him and smiled "pleasure to meet you mr Shelby, I'm Lilian chambers but everyone calls me lily" she said as he took a sip of his drink and smirked

"oh no I like Lillian it suits you" he said. She leant across and looked to him and smirked

"so have you seen my sister or are you just trying to distract me" she asked as he leant back on his seat and smirked

"I'll tell you what love, I like you and I have a way that you can put that mouth to use, come down with me into the wine cellar and give me a blowjob and I'll give you a pound" he said as she looked to him and smirked

"I'm not a whore and my blowjobs would cost you a hell of a lot more" lily said. He looked to her and smirked.

***

Lillian walked over to the bar. Arthur looked to her and smirked. He wanted her and he was going to have her by the end of the night.

Lillian was going to do everything that she could to forget her past and how her ex made her feel. She smirked as she saw sierra behind her bar. Sierra hadn't noticed her yet. Sierra looked up and looked as if she had seen a ghost

"alright there sis" Lillian said

"lily what are you doing here" Sierra asked as lily looked to her and smirked "I wanted a fresh start and I thought coming to see my older sister would be the perfect start. I thought you would be glad to see me" Lilian said

"oh I am, just be careful around here as the shelbys aren't someone you want to cross" Sierra said as Lillian smirked "oh I'm not going to cross anyone trust me" she said as she glanced over to arthur

***

Lillian smirked to herself as she was lead into the empty movie theatre with Arthur. He had an arm around her and smirked.

They had seemed. to have sobered up. She sat next to him and smirked

"I want a blow job off of you before we let the ordinary people in, the perks of being with a blinder" he said as she smirked. She got on her knees and smirked

"word of advice mr Shelby, you will not want me to stop" she said as she undid his belt but before anything could happen arthur was grabbed and pulled out of his seat. Lillian looked in confession

"what the fuck! Who the fuck are you, I'm arthur fucking Shelby" he spat as he was lead off. Lilian groaned to herself as she realised something dodgy was going on. She knew she needed to find Tommy

***

Tommy walked into Polly kitchen with Sierra and Lillian. Lillian saw Arthur and sighed in relief. She didn't know but she did feel worried as she saw him. He was covered in blood. She knew that they had only met but Lillian know she didn't want anything to happen to him

"who's this" Polly asked

"sierras sister, she as with Arthur when he was grabbed" tommy said as Lillian smiled

"I'm lily" Lillian said as Polly looked to her for a moment and nodded "she seems noble, I like her" Polly said as she tended to one of Arthur's cuts

"I'll do it" Lillian said as she took the flannel from Polly and cleaned Arthur up.

He looked to her and smirked "this wasn't what I wanted for tonight" he said as she smirked

"don't worry, there will be other nights" she teased. He grabbed her hand and smiled. Everyone had soon left the room, it was just the two of them. Lillian looked to him and smiled

"what happened"

“Campbell happened,this was a warning. He's an chief inspector, he wants me to help him. No way in hell" he said as Lillian looked to him and smiled. They held a look for a moment. Before he pulled her close so that she dropped the flannel.

She was straddling him as he pulled her close. He brushed hers as the kiss got more passionate. He ran his hands up her dress and pulled her close as her hands went to his belt and undid his trousers and smirked.

He pulled her close as she moaned as she sunk down onto him. She grabbed the collar of his jacket as she started to ride him. Lillian started to moan as Arthur rolled his head back. He was forgetting about all the pain he was in.

Arthur ran his hands up lilians dress as he pulled her close to him as she started to move faster as he bucked his hips against hers. They both had smug looks on their faces knowing anyone could walk in and they did. Tommy walked into the room

"Arthur I...never mind" he said as he walked out of the room regretting walking in. Lillian and Arthur looked to each other and smirked as if he hadn't walked in as they felt theirselves reach their high. He pulled her close and smirked.

Little did Lillian chambers know this wasn't going to be the last time that she and Arthur Shelby would be caught and little did she know how she would be the one to change him and how far he would go to protect her...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing Lillian

Lilian groaned to herself as she woke up in bed. She realised that she was in Arthur's bed. She sat up and smirked. She remembered how they had sex again. Lily knew that she didn't regret it. 

She walked down into the kitchen and smiled as she saw Arthur. He looked to her and smiled

"hello doll, you look good although I think I marked your neck a bit" he said as she looked to him and smirked

"don't worry I think that I marked your back" she said. He looked to her and smirked as he backed her onto the kitchen table. Their tongues fought for dominance as he won. She knew that she wanted him again.

Lillian pulled away and smirked as she felt how turned on that he was. She dropped to her knees and undid his belt. He leant back against the table and groaned as she took out his hardened member and smirked as she started to pleasure him with her mouth. He rolled his head back and moaned.

She smirked to herself as she looked to him. She loved the power that she had right now. She knew he was Arthur Shelby and he was a peaky blinder but she was the one in control, it mad her feel alive. She could feel the fire in the pit of her stomach 

Lilian boobed her head against him as her tongue stroked against his tip. She could feel him get close as his hand grabbed her hair pulling him close. She felt him climax as she swallowed and looked to him and smirked as he pulled her to her feet and smirked

"that was fucking amazing" 

“I told you my blowjobs were unforgettable and cost more than a pound" 

“oh forget the pound, after that I'm ready to make you my wife" he said as she looked to him and smirked.

***

Lilian got to garrison and smiled as she saw Sierra behind the bar. Sierra looked to her and smirked

"what?" Lillian asked as Sierra smirked

"I know what you an Arthur Shelby were up to last night, look at your neck" Sierra teased as Lillian looked to her and rolled her eyes. She lite her cigarette and sighed

"I'm not that girl anymore si, I am not he girl William beat and raped. I am Lilian chambers and I want to be me and maybe Arthur Shelby is my fresh start and my way to help over what happened" Lilian said

Tommy walked in and smirked "or on top of him, with what I witnessed in aunt Polly kitchen last night" he said as he sat next to her at the bar, Tommy cared for Lillian. 

She was like a little sister to him and he cared for her "but the real question is, how alike are you sisters" he asked as he glanced at Sierra and smirked as Lillian looked to them and rolled her eyes

"ugh, just shag already will you" Lilian said as she stood up and walked off. She knew when she was being a third wheel.

***

Lillian got back to Pollys and smiled. She couldn't help but feel a little anxious over the older woman. Lillian knew how much that Arthur respected her

"I hope that you and Arthur are going to buy me a new chair" she said as Lillian blushed

"sorry about that" she said as Polly looked to her and smiled "don't worry lily, I see how Arthur looks at you and since her come back from war he isn't the same. But Arthur has a temper and be careful" Polly said as she offered lily a drink. Lily took it and smiled as she sat next to her

"I have dealt with men and their tempers before" 

“peaky blinders are known around here and Arthur will do all he can to protect you, I know that for certain. If your in, your in for good" Polly said as Lillian looked to her and smiled 

"I'm not going anywhere" Lilian said. She knew she and Arthur had only hooked up a few times but she also knew how he made her feel, he made her feel safe and she knew it was something that she needed and wanted.

***

Lillian walked into garrison as she found Arthur in the back room and frowned. She saw he had cuts on his face and rolled her eyes. She walked over to him and smiled as she placed a hand on her cheek

"wait are you like" she asked as he looked to her and smirked

"as long as I have ya to help me sweet Lilian" he said as she looked to him and smirked

"oh, I am nothing but sweet" he said as he grabbed her and pulled her close so that she was straddling him. She stayed there as they looked to each other "what happened to you" 

“just a disagreement Lillian nothing fro you to worry over, all you need to worry about is getting a dress for Cheltenham" he said as she smirked

"are you asking me to be your date mr Shelby" 

“yes I fucking am" he said as he pulled her close and kissed her passionately

Lillian smirked into the kiss as she gripped the collar of his shirt and smirked. She knew how they had started off and it was the sexual attraction but now Lillian wasn't so sure what was going on with them. Lillian knew that she was away from her ex and being with Arthur made her feel alive

"and why should I agree" she said as he smirked

"because I am Arthur fucking Shelby and I'm a peaky blinder and I am going to fuck you right here" he said as he flipped her so that she was lying on the booth. 

He was on top of her in minutes as they stripped off. She moaned a she felt how turned on that he was. She could feel how much he wanted her as she felt how hardened me ever press against her thigh. He grabbed her arms and pinned her down "how much do you want me" he asked as he pushed into her causing her to moan

"so fucking much" she said. He groaned into her neck as he started to move in and out of her. His hands let go off her arms as she started to claw at his back leaving fresh stretches as he ran ran his body groping every inch of her

"Arthur" grace said

"get the fuck out I'm busy" Arthur yelled throwing a glass at her as he continued to move in and out of Lillian. Lillian knew it would only be a matter of time before secrets came out and she knew no matter what she couldn't loose Arthur but could she stop herself falling in love with the oldest Shelby who had as much trauma as she did?


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The races

Lillian walked into the church and frowned as she saw Arthur. She walked over and sat next to him and smiled

"you want to know something funny, I have only been in a church twice in my life. It's safe to say my parents weren't religious type, they weren't the parenting types to be honest. Are you okay" lily asked as he looked to her and smiled

"your too much of a bad girl eh?" He asked as she looked to him and smirked

"don't you know it, did you get a dress for the races" he asked as she nodded

"I do because I need your help and it would mean becoming the girl on my arm and being with me, even if it means seeing stuff you might not like" he said as she looked to him and smirked

"I'm sure I can deal with it besides I'll have you" she said as she placed a hand on his thigh as he looked to her and smirked 

"Arthur, are you okay. Your not yourself, i mean it's me and you and we're sitting in a church talking and we are not fucking for once, it seems scarcely normal" lily said

"oh trust me doll we are far from normal, I need you to go and find tommy for me I think it's at the garrison and I need you to tell him I need him and that it's the Flanders blues again" he said as she looked to him and smiled

"the war" she said as he looked to her and nodded. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled

"I'll go find him but are you sure I can leave you with that gun" sje said as he rolled his eyes

"go find him Lillian" Arthur said as she stood up and walked out. Lillian walked down the street and smiled as she saw tommy

"tommy" 

“lily, what is it" "it's Arthur he said to find you and say he has the Flanders blues, he's at church" Lillian said as tommy nodded

"don't worry, I'll sort it" Tommy said as he walked off

***

Lillian sat in garrisons as she took a sip of the whiskey. She looked to Sierra and sighed

"lily, are you okay" Sierra asked

"I'm fine, I'm jut worried over Arthur. He is struggling With the war and what happened and not even my blow Jobs can distract him" lily said as Sierra looked to her and rolled her eyes

"your such a whore"

“I'm not charging him" Lillian said as Sierra smirked

"your falling for him though aren't you" Sierra asked as Lillian looked to her and sighed

"I really don't know, he's jut different" Lilian said as Sierra looked to her sister and smiled.

Lillian and Sierra looked as tommy and Arthur walked in.

“"Surprise? where is she?" He asked as he looked to Lillian as she sat at the bar

"lily isn't your surprise, now Arthur If you can keep your cock out of her for two minutes I have something to show you then you can fuck lily" tommy said as Arthur smirked as he looked to lily

"oh I will" he said as tommy looked to him

"now, what is something you have always wanted Arthur? When we were in France you use to say, when I get back to England I want to own my own pub...well" tommy said as he looked around at the garrison as Arthur looked to him in shock

"now you have gone soft, you have gone soft tommy. How do we know it's for sale" Arthur said as he walked through the pub. His eyes were focused on lily the whole time

"everything's for sale if you want it to be Arthur" tommy said as Arthur smirked.

***

Lillian sat drinking at the bar as Arthur walked over to her and smirked

"come on" he said as she looked to him and raised an eyebrow at him

"fuck off. I'm drinking" she said as she took a sip of her drink

"what did you say to me" he asked as she looked to him and rolled her eyes

"you heard me" Lillian said "

right that's it" he said as he picked he up and carried her towards his office. He slapped her arse on the way as he lead her into the office.

Lillian groaned as he dropped her to her feet "I am not the most sober, do you have to spin me around" she said

"I thought we could celebrate the fact I owe this place" he said as he lifted her up onto the desk. Lillian looked to him and smirked as he got between her legs.

“And how were you thinking" she asked as she started to undid his belt and smirked

"I think you know" he said as he leant in and kissed her. 

His hands went up her skirt and slipped into her panties. She moaned as his fingers slid into her as he started to pleasure her

"Arthur" she moaned as she felt herself go weak on him

"don't ever tell me to fuck off again" he said as he pulled his fingers as he pulled down his trousers and pulled Lillian closes and pushed into her roughly. 

Lillian moaned at the contact. His hands gripped her hips roughly as he started to move faster and harder

"fuck me" Lillian yelled as she held herself reach her high as he followed her. Lillian lay back against the desk breathless as he looked to her and smirked

"I have a job for you" Arthur said as she looked to him and sighed

"If its sucking your dick can it wait my legs are still like jelly and I think you just empty your balls into me" she said as he smirked

"no, my secretary. Sierra doesn't trust grace and I don't think you do either and I trust you more and I want to make this place work, what do you say" Arthur said as lily smiled

"I say I'm in if the being fucked on the table is on the table" she said as he looked to her and smirked

"I'm going to fuck you on the bar as soon as we close up" he said as she looked to him and smirked 

***

Lillian got to Cheltenham with Arthur. She stood from the car and smiled as he took a hold of her hand and lead her out of the car. He had a cane in his other hand as he looked to her and smirked 

"you have no idea how much I'd rather fuck you in the car right now but business is business and stay with me, I don't want any of those lee boys looking at my girl" Arthur said as Lillian looked to him and smirked

"oh, so I'm your girl now am I" she asked

"damn right" he said. Lilian walked with Arthur towards John and the other men

"right, look at this as your finally briefing before going over the top" Arthur said.

"Sixty miles down that road is Cheltenham racetrack, now Lillian what is our mission doll" he asked as she looked to him and smirked

"simply, to stick it to the led family" she said

"that's right, the lees are skimming money off often legal bookies running chalk, selling rafflers, then beating up them as wont buy but today we're going to stop them and we're going to show kimber how it should be done, let's go, Lillian" Arthur said as he lead her by the hand towards the van as she got in next to arthur and looked to him and smirked

"what" Arthur asked

"you have no idea how it hot you are right now" she said

"well maybe you can show me later" he said as she looked to him and smirked 

***

Lillian walked into the toilets with Arthur as they got to Cheltenham. Arthur looked to the bloke and smirked. Lillian bite her lip as she saw the smirk. It only made her want him more

"hello raz hows business" Arthur asked as the rest of the men grabbed the bloke

"nice girl Arthur, does she fancy a bit" he asked as John started to best him as Arthur took his hat off and smirked as he cut his ear

"don't even look at her to I will kill you, no more chalking on billy kimber boys" Arthur said as he grabbed the stolen money and smirked

"come on Lilian" Arthur said as he grabbed her and lead her out, leaving the rest of the boys to beat up raz. 

“Come on doll, after this maybe I can find a room to fuck you in, I know how much it turns you on" Arthur said as Lilian looked to him and smirked

"oh Arthur Shelby, such a romantic" Lilian teased as she walked out of the room with him.

***

Lillian followed Arthur out of the room and up the floors of stairs. She groaned to herself as she trailed behind. Her heels were killing her

"Lillian come on" Arthur said as he offered her his hand. She looked to him and sighed. She knew they needed to get the moment to Sierra and tommy who were waiting

"hold on" Lillian said as she slipped off her heels and looked to Arthur as he raised an eyebrow at her and smirked

"very lady like" he said as Lilian rolled her eyes

"I'm no lady, I suck your dick" Lillian said as Arthur looked to her and smirked

"and you do such a good job of it" he said as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately for a moment

"come on, were going to be late" Arthur said as they rushed out of the fire exit as Lillian dropped her shoe "leave it I'll buy you a fucking new pair" Arthur said

Lillian got to the door with Arthur as they saw tommy and Sierra. Sierra looked to Lillian and gave her a disapproving look

"what" Lillian asked

"you lost your shoes" 

“Arthur is going to carry me" Lillian said as Arthur looked to her shocked

"I am? I mean yeah I am, nice dress Sierra although I like Lillians more it has a slit up the leg, easy access" Arthur said as he looked to Lillian and smirked as Sierra rolled her eyes, Sierra couldn't help but feel jealous of how quick Lilian and Arthur were progressed when it felt as if she was getting no where with tommy.

Arthur looked to Tommy and smiled

"we got back every penny" 

"buy the boys a drink, anyone hurt?" Tommy asked as Arthur shock his head

"a few cuts and bruises. Come on Lillian" Arthur said as he grabbed her and picked her up over her shoulder and slapped her arse. Lillian smirked

"this seems family although if it's like early I don't mind this kind of je davu" she teased as he chuckled

"just you wait and see" he said as she smirked 

***

Lillian smirked to herself as she got back to Arthur's. He stood from the car and helped her out 

"don't want my lady to hurt her feet now do I" he said as he lead her inside. She looked to him and smirked

"who knew you were just a gentlemen" she said as she placed a hand on his cheek and smiled as they held a look

"I have a reputation to keep hold of, don't go to telling anyone or I'll have to shut you up" he said as she looked to him and smirked

"maybe I'd like that" she teased "come here you tease" he said as he grabbed her by the waist. He walked her into the kitchen and bent her over the table

"I am going to do something I have wanted ever since I saw you in that red dress" Arthur said as he lifted her dress up and pulled down the panties that she was wearing

"You have no idea how hot you look right now" he said as he undid his belt and let his trousers drop to his ankles. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him as he pushed into her.

Lillian moan at the contact as he started to move in and out her. She didn't care how rough he was being. She knew he was a bad man but he wasn't to her and that was what she liked. Lilian moaned as she felt his breathe on the back of her neck. He grabbed the side of the table as she felt herself get close

"fuck...Arthur" she cried out as he followed her. He pulled out of her and smirked as they looked to each other. Lillian knew how much they were fucking and how they couldn't seem to keep Way from each other. 

But could Lillian stop herself falling in love with Arthur Shelby when there was so much he didn't know about her or her past?


End file.
